


Late night talks

by EKho



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKho/pseuds/EKho
Summary: After  a blurry month they found a courage to talk.AU where Lucas seriously messed up and finally able to explain.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	1. Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my route MC name is Anita. She is keyboard girl in a band. All OC are her bandmates.  
> Oh, and English is not my native language. So I'm sorry for mistakes.

-Annie, I saw this prick outside. Again,- warned her Bono,who had just returned backstage from smoke break.His voice was tense and his eyes showed concern. - Do ya want us to take care of him?  
\- Just say a word, - Ruben voice was rugged and his brows was furrowed.His body seemed relaxed but his fingers clenched beer bottle harder than necessary.  
\- Nah, guys. I'm fine, - Anita faked a smile and pats Carmen's arms, which had hugged her from behind. - But I appreciate your offer. Where's Johnny by the way?- she awkwardly changed the subject. - We're up in ten minutes.  
\- He was singing lullaby for kidudo outside, - Bono had his hair ruffled by free hand, while other hand has been aimlessly poking around in his backpack. Soft smile appeared on his harsh face - Vera had called while we had been smoking.  
\- Cute, - Carmen lazily stood up from sofa and stretched, checking herself in the mirror.  
\- Okay, Solstice Mayhem , assemble, -Johnny appeared in the doorframe, drumsticks were tucked into his logger boots. - Does anyone want to change songs order? No? Then grab your junk and let's wreck this stage! - band members whacked their fists. Ruben and Bono grabbed their guitars and band left the dressing room.  
Supporting act was still performing when they stopped before scene.  
\- Look, your Barbie girl is here,- Ruben poked Anita in the ribs. His eyes pointed out the petite blonde girl in neon pink overalls who was boucing excitedly in the VIP area near the railings. Gorgeous woman, standing next to her,tossed her auburn hair and bursted into giggles. -And not alone. Do me a favor, introduce me to Priya. I'm deeply smitten with her already, - his hand covered his heart.  
\- Get your mind out of the gutter, dolt, - rolled her eyes Carmen and smacked her brother upside the head lightly.  
\- Ouch, - played the victim guy, pretending to fall in Johnny's arms. - I'm offended.  
\- Omadhaun, - whiffed a curse under his breath Bono. Then he bent over Anita and whispered, - I scanned the club. He isn't here.  
\- Thank you, - her hand had been trying to reach her curls but stopped in the middle of the movement. She remembered that she had cut her hair short few days ago.  
-Okay, showtime, - Ruben voice burst with excitement. He started pushing his bandmates on scene.- Let's wreck this place.  
The group staged an incredible show. Carmen and Ruben put their whole souls into every song. Fans sang along and danced to their favorite hits.  
\- Okay, guys. All of you know our small traditions. Today our lovely keyboard girl is closing our set, - adressed the crowd Ruben. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his hair was wet with sweat, but his crazy smile still adorned his face.  
\- So give a round to incredible Annie, - Carmen gestured theatrically at the girl behind the synthesizer and start clapping.  
When the crowd calmed down, Anita spoke with a soft smile.  
\- Hey, everyone. If you don't know, our small tradition is , - her voice was low and breathy, - choosing band member to perform last songs. This songs are covers one chosen by band member and one chosen by an audience member. So, first song I'll be performing in a few seconds is dedicated to all badass women here.  
I always say what I'm feeling  
I was born without a zip on my mouth  
Sometimes I don't even mean it  
It takes a little while to figure me out - Anita heard Chelsea's high squeal and huge grin appeared on her face. She hardly stifled a laugh. Carmen, who was dancing, started to sing along.  
After she had finished the song, one of security blocks gave her a piece of paper.  
\- Wow, someone here is a hopeless romantic- she nearly choked while has been briefly reading song title. - Okay. Let's do it.  
Perfect by Ed Sheeran for people in love, - she managed to smile brightly. Carmen slid on the bench , slightly hiding her from the crowd.  
\- I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead, - Anita's voice was steady despite the fact her heart was fluttering like mad. She was harking back to all the time they spent together after the show and how happy they were. And this stupid corny song was always somewhere as background soundtrack of their relationships.  
\- We'll, folks, this is the end. Thank you for your support. Drive home safe and kiss your loved ones, - Ruben's voice broke into her thoughts and she found herself crying silently.  
Carmen and Bono hugged her from both sides giving her support. After they finished their set and goodbyes, Bono practically dragged Anita to the dressing room giving her the chance to collect herself.  
\- Babe, you're amazing, - pink hurricane broke into the dressing room right after them with beautiful woman in tow and snuggled her friend. - From now and forever me and Prya are your fans number one and two.  
\- Don't mind me, - Priya wiped off tears from her cheeks and smiled. - I'm just getting old and sentimental.  
\- Well, I wouldn't mind to watch you getting old,--burst Ruben from sofa, his eyes was fixed on Priya. She looked baffled and her raised eyebrow said it all.  
\- Seriously,dude?- Carmen facepalmed herself. Hard.  
Bono and John nearly choked on their water bottles trying to force back laugh .  
\- I-I mean you still would be very sassy minx, -the blood flushed into his face as he was rapidly trying to remedy his failure. It didn't work. - Like extremely smokin' chick. Drop dead bombshell.  
Chelsea was literally crying on Anita's shoulder from silent laugh.  
\- Just shut up, man, - hissed Bono. - Ya're just making it worse.  
\- Right,fuck - Ruben's face became even more redder and he covered it with his palms . - I'm sorry, - he snuck a glance at her through fingers. - You're just... wow.  
\- I'll take it as a compliment, - chuckled Priya, shaking her head. - What's your name, pretty boy?  
\- R-Ruben, - he got his hands from his red face and straightened out, nervously readjusting his aloha shirt.  
-Well, nice to meet you R-Ruben. I'm Priya, - he awkwardly shook her extended hand. Then, she took a look around the room for the first time.- And you guys?  
\- Carmen, - young woman without hesitation dropped her hand around Priya's shoulders.. Beer bottle which was clenched with long palm jauntily wawed around. - I'm this doofus twin. Chels and Ann you already know. And this is Johnny and Bono. Do you want a beer?We can have some while lads while carry things into the car.  
\- Sure, - Chelsea already passed Priya a bottle.  
Girls sit on the sofa and started to chat and laugh. Upset Ruben threw puppy looks in their direction every time guys returned for band's stuff .  
-Oh, do you girls want to party with them after? - asked Johnny new girls swinging his backpack on the shoulder.He was already prepared to leave.- We got free passes but me and my wife can't make it. So feel free to join. I hope we all can hang out later.  
Everyone at once said goodbye to him.  
\- Kiss kiddo for me, - drunken Carmen hugged him tightly. - Oh, and Vera too.  
\- Come on I'll walk you to your car, - Anita set first and only unfinished bottle aside and jumped off the table. Grabbing a beltbag from the back of the sofa, she hurried after her bandmate. - If anything I stay outside and smoke.  
In cozy silence they reached the car.  
-Would you like to stay at ours for the night? Vera will be glad to see you, - frowned seriously Johnny.  
\- I don't want to disturb you,- reassured him Anita. Then mischievous smile appeared on her lips. - Plus, I don’t want to miss how Chelsea will be hitting on Bono. This is so adorable. And hilarious.  
\- I feel a little sorry for him, - chuckled guy. He briefly hugged his friend and got in the car. - Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kiddo.  
\- Drive safe, - she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest but telltale smile hid in the corner of her mouth. - I do not want my sister to become a single mother.  
\- Love ya too, - he blew her a kiss and slammed the door.  
Anita didn't lower her middle finger until the car disappeared from the parking lot. Turning around her eyes caught the glimpse of familiar motorcycle.  
She reached for her phone.  
She felt so fucking tired.


	2. Calming storm

\- Fuck, - glanced again at the sky Anita and light a sigarette.   
\- Babe, are you sure, you don't want to come with us? - clinged to her Carmen, blowing out wild curls from her face. Her dark eyes locked with blue ones. She was obviously much drunker than last time Anita saw her. And she wore her hoodie.   
\- Sorry, hon. I'm pretty beat up, - she managed not to drop her friend.   
\- That sucks, - pouted her lips vocalist. Than she shouted so loud that Anita dropped her sigarette, cursing under her breath.- Lads, Annie ditches us!   
With collective whinning she was trapped in group hug. Only Bono stayed away and indifferently made another puff.   
\- Do you want me to go home with you? - Chelsea squeezed her one more time. Even though she was a little bit drunk, she was as serious as possible. She dropped her voice nearly to a whisper. - Bono told me he saw Lucas again. You don't need to be alone right know.   
\- I'll be fine, hon, - she smiled to her worried friend. - Plus you guys did an amazing job scaring him. And I don't want to stop you on your grafting.   
Chelsea's eyes peeked at Bono and she blushed.   
\- Oh, get bent, - she slightly pinch Anita and dashed to leaving group with scream. - Guys, wait for me.   
\- Love you too, - shouted her ginger, rolling her eyes.   
\- I still don't know how ya girls do it, - shook his head Bono, silently standing next to her. He stared with horror on Chelsea who was easily skipping on her pink stilettos.   
\- It's magic, - answered to him Anita, searching for a lighter in her pockets.   
\- I can take ya home if ya want, - he ignited sigarette in her teeth with his lighter. - I'm today's designated driver ya know.   
\- I don't want to ruin your night, - suggestive raised her brow her Anita, puffing. Her stalwart friend blushed hard.- I'll just take Uber.   
\- Text us, - after studying female face man yielded. He threw out the stub and hastened to follow the other.   
After the group vanished into the night girl sit on the curb and buried her face in her hands. She didn't raise her face when timid steps were heard and when someone carefully sat next to her.   
-Just get the fuck away from me, - without looking she smoke in the sky. She was tired and didn't have any courage to face him. It was first time in a whole month when he was so close to her. Chelsea made it clear that she would claw his face off if she saw him on the threshold of their apartment ever again and the guys threatened to cobb him if he came closer to her than a yard.   
\- Please, - strangled quiet plea escaped his lips.   
It was so unfamiliar that she threw a glance at him through her lashes. Usually a polished hotshot now looked haggard. The yellow light of the lamp above the club entrance made him look even more sick. The deep shadows under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept for several days in a row. Darkened stubble hid even more pointed cheekbones. Always carefully styled hair were in a terrible mess. The shirt was wrinkled and was not tucked into jeans. He picked up a leather jacket from his knees and threw it over girl's shoulders. His fingers nervously squeezed his bike's keys.   
\- Don't tell me you ride your bike in this condition, - she broke the silence gathering in his jacket.   
\- Why do you care? - with a bitter smile Lucas looked in her way. He dropped the keys to his knees but then frantically grabbed them and put it in the outer pocket of his shirt  
\- Moron, - she suppressed the urge to hit him. - The fact that you hurt me doesn’t mean I stop caring about you.   
\- Sorry, - he rubbed his face. - It's just....Shit. I mean I seriously screwed up and you're still a sweetheart.   
She bit her bottom lip hard so as not to cry. With shaking hands she pull another sigarette from pack and lit it with stub.   
\- Talk, - with first smoke only one word was exhaled. She still didn't look at him.   
\- You know I'm scared of serious commitments, - started Lucas, staring at the sky. - Partly because I don't want this shit like my folks have. I mean you met them, - he caught her shrugged shoulders.   
\- Yeah, your folks are.... Intense, - out of habit, Anita reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, but again remembered that she had cut her hair short.  
\- But more important that I know that I'm not worthy loving, - his voice broke and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. She was silent, stubbornly not looking at him. - When we met...I just couldn't believe that someone so... incredible want to be with me. I mean I know all my flaws and insecurities. And you were so patient and so... supportive. So loving. You're like a dream comes true to anyone.   
\- Stop,please, - words stuck in her throat. Forgotten cigarette was smoldering in her shaking fingers.   
\- Both times I was scared and jealous, I guess?- Lucas continued to speak feverishly. He nervously wrinkled his fingers without even paying attention to it. - Back at villa I really thought that you would find someone decent. Much better than me. And at concert...   
\- Why she? - Anita interrupted him brushing away tears from her cheeks. Blue eyes met black - Just...why?   
\- As Chelsea screamed into my face, I just found a pale copy of you, -he held out his hand to stroke her cheek, but his fingers froze without reaching her face. - You know, I tend to agree with her. You're everything I've ever need. But I realize that only when I screwed up.   
Lucas tried to hold back tears and reverted his eyes from her face.   
A heavy rainfall suddenly fell. Yelling they both jumped from the curb and rushed to the porch of the nightclub. Completely soaked in a couple of minutes they hid under the roof and laughed. Having caught their breath, they looked awkwardly at each other.  
\- I'll call the cab. You'll be sleeping on the couch, - Anita reached into the jeans pocket and fished smartphone.   
\- I'll just drive home, - Lucas akwardly rubbed his neck.   
\- Are you kidding? In such weather?- obviously irritated she grabbed his elbow. With her free hand she typed on the phone. - I'm not such a heartless bitch to let you go. But if you want to die a dumb death, then I won't stop you.   
\- I can book a room in a hotel and get there by cab, - he resisted weakly.   
\- I know you Lucas. You won't, - displeased, she lifted her head up to look into his eyes. - So please just shut the fuck up and get your stupid ass in the car.   
He let her drag himself into the car. They were silent all the way to her apartment despite the constant chatter of the driver. Each of them looked out of their window. However, she allowed him to hold her hand all the way. He felt even more terrible.   
In silence they sprinted to her flat through heavy rain. In her flat he habitually threw off his shoes in the hallway, stroked a joyfully barking pug and went into the living room. But after taking a couple of steps, he awkwardly stopped.  
\- You're dripping. Go to the bathroom, - she correctly understood his confusion, pulling off her shoes. His leather jacket stood out in a black spot on a light parquet.- I'll bring you your dry clothes.   
\- Thank you, - small smile appeared in the corners of his lips.   
Nodding, she walked past him into her room. The dog awkwardly hastened after its owner.  
Lucad went into the bathroom, noticing the changes that had taken place in the house during the time that he hadn't visit. He only had time to get a towel from the same lower drawer as always when there was a knock on the door.  
\- I only found your sweatshirt and PJ's pants, -without looking into his eyes, Anita gave him a stack of neatly folded clothes and slipped out of the bathroom.   
The pug that came after her sat next to Lucas and looked at the man with his head bowed to one side.  
\- I fucked up, buddy, - with a sigh, he began to pull off his wet shirt.  
The dog bowed his head to other side.   
After he changed into dry clothes, he neatly folded his wet clothes on the side of the bath to dry. Grabbing the dog in his arms, he left the bathroom. He stopped bewildered in the corridor, scratching the pug on the scruff of his neck.  
\- In the kitchen, - Lucas heard her voice. - Put Bubbles down and wash your hands.   
He went into the kitchen, lowered the dog in front of its bowl, washed his hands and sat at the table across Anita. She was hugging her knees on which a terrible oversize sweater was pulled. The tense silence was broken by the sound of a boiled kettle.   
Lucas casually took out two cups from cabinet. One was her favorite enameled camping mug, which, to be honest, could kill a man, and the other was his simple black cup. All the time he made tea she kept her eyes locked on him. Putting a cup in front of her, he awkwardly sat back.   
\- Should we continue? - Lucas cleared his throat. His eyes was locked on her pack of smoke laying on the table.   
\- Yeah, - Anita leaned back. Her head was thrown back up against the wall, revealing her collarbones and neck.   
\- The day of the festival.... Blake was one of the singers to perform on the same scene as you, - he twisted the cup in his hands without looking up at her. - We decided to move in together and then I saw you getting. .. affectional with this pretty boy. Now I know that he is your married friend but then I freaked out, went to your's dressing room and found Blake in the middle of getting dressed. Word after word and we was kissing. The next thing I remember is Chelsea's shrieks and how I tried to pull her away from Blake, - his hand stretched involuntarily to his face. - For such a petite girl she is surprisingly strong.   
\- And then Bono and John pulled them apart, -Anita looked at him intently, forcing him to raise his gaze from the cup. - You know Chels made a Voodoo doll from all the hair she torn out from Blake. She even consulted with Lottie.   
\- She is terrifying, - the guy involuntarily shuddered in horror. - Well, you know the rest of the story. Chelsea screamed to me why I'm a prat, and your bandmates lucidly explain why I should not even think about you.   
\- It wasn't like that, - Anita fell silent for a couple of minutes. The only sounds in the kitchen were their measured breathing, the rain outside and the rhythmic flicking of a lighter spinning in her fingers.  
\- I return to the dressing room only to find crying Chels with shred of long brunette hair in her fist, Bono trying to calm her down and swearing John with blood on his fists. They didn't tell me anything. I learned about this by accident. Security lads were gossiping,- she shook her head in disappointment. Her long earrings hit her face.- And at afterparty I bumped into Blake who rubbed me in the face that you was cheating. With her. For long time.   
\- Annie, - his voice was broken and dark eyes shimmered through tears. - I love you. I've never even thought about adultery.   
\- It just happened, - laughing bitterly, she lighted her cigarette with shaking hands.  
\- Annie, -a man called her in a choked voice full of pain.- I feel like the biggest twat in the whole world with fucking issues about myself. I'm screwed up and I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused. You deserve better. But I swear It was just few kisses. Honestly, I don't think any girl except you would arouse me.   
She jumped to her feet and feverishly walked around the room back there. Stopping, she leaned back on the kitchen counter. A cigarette was clamped in her lips, and both hands were thrust into her short hair. Blue eyes ran through the kitchen, not stopping at anything.  
Taking a deep breath, girl thrust the unfinished cigarette into a half-empty cup, standing next to the sink. In one merged motion, she was kneeling in front of him. Her little palm squeezed his.   
\- Lucas, why didn't you just talk to me? Am I not worthy of your trust?- Anita tried to look into his face.   
\- I was afraid. And ashamed, - few hot tears fell on their cold bound hands.- I just thought... If I talk about my fears and feelings, then I would lose you.   
\- Moron, - with a nervous laugh, she reached out to stroke his cheek.  
\- I guess I am, - Lucas kissed her palm lightly. He gently pulled her towards himself and scaredly embrace giving her a chance to move over.   
\- You're still a dolt, - she hugged him tightly. -A prat, an asshole, a dickhead...   
\- All right, I get the point, - he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. - But seriously I want to know...   
His question was drowned out by the rumble of the front door open and the pug's barking.Exchanging glances, they hastened to go out into the hallwaу.   
\- Mommy loves you Bubbles,- Chelsea sat on the floor and tried to cuddle the dog.She looked up at the couple standing in the doorway. Sighing heavily, she jabbed her finger at Lucas, - I'm too drunk and upset to deal with ya, traitor.   
\- Babe, what's wrong? - Anita squatted down in front of the blonde and helped her pull off stilettos.   
\- He doesn't want meeee, - Chelsea whined and clung to her friend. The ginger girl carefully helped her up and headed toward the room, casting a glance at the guy.  
\- Right , I'll pour water and bring pills, - Lucas pointed to the bathroom and to the side of the kitchen.  
\- Thanks, - articulated Anita before got beyond the door.   
With a sigh, the man went in search of a first-aid kit. Returning back to the door with needed things, he gently knocked on the door with his elbow and opened it.  
\- No snakes allow, -Chelsea mumbled from her bed looking on the cailing. She was practically invisible behind the pillows.   
Anita looked sympathetically at Lucas and continued to hang pink overalls on the closet's knob.   
\- I come in peace, -putting a glass and Alka-Seltzer on the bedside table, he raised his hands in surrender. Navy eyes watched with suspicion every movement of the man.  
\- You're still a dick, - after a short study   
said blonde accepting defeat.   
\- I know, - he put his hands in pockets and smiled weakly.   
\- I'll deal with ya in the morning, - Chelsea waved her hand and wrapped herself in a blanket. Soft mumble was heard under the pillows. - Love ya Annie. And not ya Luke.   
\- Night, Chels, - Anita quietly pulled the man out of the room.   
\- So, do you want to finish your cuppa? - akwardly asked Lucas rubbing his neck after the door was closed.   
\- Yeah, - she noticed that they were still holding hands and embarrassingly let his hand go. Turning abruptly she hid in the kitchen. He nervously walked after her.   
\- So, - cleaned his throat guy after he took a sip of his cold tea.   
\- So, - repeated girl not looking at him. She was playing with mug handle.   
\- Anita, - his hand catches her.   
\- Lucas,- Blue eyes cautiously met black. He was dead serious.  
\- I hope you can forgive me one day. And give us another chance. Only if you want to. I mean I love you and want you to be happy.   
Silence around them was deafening. Time stopped. Lucas meekly waited for her decision. For the first time in his life he bared his soul so much. He openly gave her his future.   
\- It's not about forgiveness, - Anita was choosing her words carefully. Her eyes were shining with all unshed tears. - It's about trust. I've already forgave you. And I still love you. But I don't know if I can trust you again. You didn't trust me and..... Fuck, it was one of the hardest months in my life. I felt so hurt.   
\- Same, - he chuckled with pain in his voice. - I realized that without you life is... dull.   
\- Let's take our time and start over, - she bit her bottom lip hard.- And try to build proper relationships. Be open, trust each other and other stuff. But one fuck up and i cut you off.   
\- You make me the happiest man on earth, - black eyes lighted with hope and small faltering smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. - And you worth everything.   
\- Oh, you'll still be sleeping on the couch, - she rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. - You're on probation , young man.   
\- Yes ma'am, - with all solemnity he rendered a salute to her but his eyes shined mischievous.   
\- Moron, - she suppressed a chuckle and left the room.  
All the time that he was washing dishes treacherous smile strove to light his face.   
When he returned to the living room the couch was already laid out and Anita was laying blanket and pillows on it.   
\- Thank you, - Lucas softly smiled to her. She smiled timidly in response nervously fingering the sleeves of her sweater.- Sleep well.   
\- Night, - she waved her hand slightly and hid behind the door.   
The guy picked up the pug and laid down with him on the couch. If Chelsea saw this, she would throw a tantrum. But Lucas was too happy to think about it. He was absently stroking the dog.  
\- I'm a goddamn lucky, buddy, - whispered he to Bubbles. Wet cold nose poked in the free palm.


End file.
